Gadge Fluffy Drabbles
by RoryFaller
Summary: Pure Gadge fluff... the title says it all. Assume they are all AU.
1. Costumes

**A/N: I have no idea how many of these drabbles I have in me. There has been a shortage of fluff in my life lately, so I'm making up for it in my fan fiction.**

**Thanks, **_**Belle453,**_** for brief beta.**

**AU, post Mockingjay. **

* * *

"I want to be Madge!" Posy shrieked.

"Posy, you don't have blonde hair," Gale barked back.

The seven-year-old stormed off to her room and returned with a yellow pillow case. She triumphantly stuck it on her head and smiled.

"Why don't you dress like Katniss?" he asked. "Or even President Paylor?"

"I will never be Katniss! She broke your heart. I hate her." Posy looked as fierce as any soldier that Gale ever served with.

"Fine. You can dress like Madge." Gale threw his hands up and walked off. Since Madge became District 12's representative to the President's panel of advisors, Posy talked of no other woman but her.

It was difficult to raise the precocious child on his own, but his mother and brothers refused to live in the city. Posy's exceptional intelligence meant that only a large-city school system could truly challenge her. It didn't take long for his mother to decide to send her to live with him. He was certain part of it was to make sure he remained the responsible young man he always had been.

"Why don't you have a costume?" Posy asked.

"I do. I'm a Captain in the Army." Gale looked around the train car on alert for any Snow-loyalists. There had been few terrorist attacks in the past six months, but it didn't mean New America was going to have an easy time.

It was the decision of President Paylor and her advisors to attempt to reclaim the nation that they once were. Information had been hidden from the people of Panem for centuries. The history of the democratic nation of America was nearly destroyed. If not for families who passed material down from generation to generation, there would be nothing left.

Madge Undersee's family was one such family. The Donners helped to settle the very region of America where District 2 and the Capitol were located. She had been sent away by her family out of fear, which ensured her survival. Once she was found alive in District 8, the surviving citizens of 12 made her their representative to President Paylor. Neither Peeta nor Haymitch wanted any part of leaving 12 and their support of Madge - even though she was only 19 -was all that was needed for her election.

* * *

Gale took Posy's hand as they left the train. The platform was busy and he didn't want to lose her in the crowd. Even though she was tall for her age, she was still only seven and not used to the city. In District 12 Gale used to tower over most people, but in District 2 the average citizen was Gale's height. If they became separated, it would be hard to find her.

The walk from the train platform to the Justice Building where Gale worked was only a block, so he didn't have a car pick them up.

His sister skipped along beside him swinging their joined hand, the yellow pillowcase fluttering behind her. "I'm glad the President gave us a day to get all the candy we want," Posy said.

"It's called…"

"Halloween," Posy answered. "All Hallow's Eve, the night before…"

"Okay, Posy," Gale interrupted. "I know you're smarter than me, but you don't have prove it all the time."

Her giggles made him smile. Having her energy and enthusiasm helped him to always look to the future and never dwell in the past. _The past was darkness and the future is light. Always look to the light_. Madge's comment from the last President's Advisory Council resonated with him more than he could ever put into words.

"Good morning, Captain," the young Lieutenant guarding the entrance said, snapping to attention.

"Good morning," Posy shot back, returning his salute.

Gale smiled and nodded to the young man. In actuality he was probably older than Gale, but some days the young man from the destroyed Seam felt older than the mountains.

"Can we go to the President's floor first? I want Madge to see me," Posy said.

She'd become enamored with Madge Undersee for some reason. Gale didn't know why, because his sister said she hated Katniss. Johanna said Katniss cried and hugged Madge for hours when her friend made her way back to District 12. _Maybe Posy's just overlooking that because Madge looks like an angel. _His little sister always talked about angels. His mother said their father was their guardian angel and Posy just ate it up. He once heard her refer to Madge as a guardian angel too.

"Gale!" Posy tugged on his arm. "Let's go."

"Sorry, Posy," he replied. "Got a lot on my mind."

"I said, I'd like to go to President's floor first."

"Okay." Gale used his secure access to bring the elevator to an underground section of the new building. The President had an office in the Justice Building of every district. Her advisory council, made up of a representative from each district, was also housed in the same space. Today they were all in District 2 to celebrate the first Halloween. Passing out candy to costumed children seemed like a ridiculous idea, but it seemed to lift everyone's spirits.

Posy, who had visited Gale's work often, tugged him down the corridor past many children dressed as Victors – Katniss and Peeta especially - pulled equally reluctant parents after them.

"Look, it's Odin!" Posy shouted and took off at a run. A small boy toddled along with his extremely pregnant mother trying to catch up.

"Po!" the barely two-year old squealed and stumbled to Gale's sister.

"Already a charmer," Gale snickered when he caught up.

The little boy had a cardboard trident in one hand and had a net draped over him.

"Gale, it's so good to see you and Posy," Annie said, stretching to kiss his cheek.

"You should be resting," he replied.

"I will be once Odin gets his candy from everyone." She leaned against Gale as his arm encircled her back.

"You look spent. I thought it got easier the second time? At least that's what my mom said."

"Two are much harder than one." Annie smiled at her red-headed son, who babbled to Posy.

"I'll trade you one Posy for your little boy any day." Gale couldn't stop smiling as he looked at his sister acting silly for Odin Odair. _Acting just like kids her age should act._

"Can Odin and I go to Miss Undersee's office?"

Annie looked up at Gale. "She's been obsessed with Madge lately. Not sure why."

"She's very smart, beautiful and from your district," Annie said. "I'm not surprised. Posy's a smart girl. There could be worse role models for her." She lowered her voice so Gale had to lean down to hear her. "She could want her teeth filed like Enobaria?"

Gale shuddered. The representative from District 2 made his blood boil. Paylor wanted her on the council to try to reconcile with the old ways, but many - Gale and his boss included –wanted her shot on sight.

"Let's get you a place to rest. I'll take Odin with me."

"Such a backstabber. First you touch my wife and then you want to take my son. Why don't you just tell me you want my job instead of steal my family?"

Gale had to snap to attention because he was in uniform, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Sir, who wouldn't want one of the most beautiful women in New America on their arm every day, sir?"

"Well, I'm a very jealous man," General Odair said as he tugged his wife into his arms. After planting a kiss that Gale knew was too long for a public place on his wife's mouth, Finnick looked up. "I do agree that Annie looks tired. President Paylor has hot chocolate in her office, so let's go take a break."

Posy led Odin to the end of the hall, with Finnick supporting his very pregnant wife and Gale bringing up the rear.

* * *

The President's suite was spacious, but functional. There wasn't anything grand about President Paylor. She was the perfect person to take over the founding of a new country.

"Madge!" Posy shrieked and made a beeline for her idol.

Gale was taken aback when he saw her. Many women that he and Posy saw on the way to work were dressed in fancy gowns like Katniss wore during her Victory tour. Even Annie Odair had some blue outfit that made her look like royalty. But not Madge Undersee. No, the girl Gale was drawn to was dressed in dark blue overalls, a light blue shirt and a miner's helmet.

She hugged Posy and bent down to pick up Odin, who grabbed her helmet. She laughed and the sound cut to Gale's heart.

"What are you supposed to be, Posy?" Madge asked with a gentle voice as she touched his sister's shredded yellow pillowcase.

"I'm you!" Posy spun so the white dress she wore lifted up. "You're my hero."

Madge smiled and set Odin down. She pulled Posy into a hug and then turned quickly to hurry from the room. It wasn't like her to ever leave without saying something to someone.

"Gale, I made Madge cry," a distraught Posy cried. "Do something."

He'd been avoiding Madge like she had the plague because of her relationship with Katniss. She had to hate him for killing Prim too. He adored his sister, however, and would do anything for her, even face the pain of the past.

Gale didn't have to go far to find her. Even though they were five stories underground, Paylor had a small room with flowers and plants set up. It was a place to remember the world they were rebuilding, Paylor said. It was also a place to go to find peace.

* * *

The sounds of Madge sobbing seemed to stab Gale in the gut. He'd had few encounters with Madge since she came to serve the president last year. It seemed every time she looked at him, she was waiting for him to say something. She was the only girl to ever make him tongue-tied.

"Madge?"

"I'm okay," she choked, swiping at her eyes.

"Posy feels horrible for upsetting you. She really does idolize you."

"That's sweet," Madge replied. Her eyes were puffy and her fair complexion had red blotches all over it.

Like the proverbial moth, Gale moved forward, raising his hands to her shoulders. Before he pulled her into his arms, he stopped. _What the hell am I doing!_ "Sorry." He dropped his hands and Madge tried to smile.

"I'll be fine. Tell Posy I'm having a bad day." She sniffled and straightened her sleeves.

"Anything I can do?" _Now why did I say a stupid thing like that?_

"No. You can't turn back time and neither can I." Her smile was gone and her eyes grew misty.

"You said we can't look into the darkness of the past. We have to look to the light of the future." _You couldn't even get her quote right. Why does this woman mess up my mind so much?_

"You remembered what I said?"

"Of course. I always listen to you because you always say something really smart."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes widened. She looked like a doe he once caught in a snare. The creature was so beautiful and so scared, he couldn't kill it. "I admire you just like Posy does." Gale couldn't meet her eyes and looked down at the boots on her feet. "And you look better in a miner's outfit than I ever did." He nearly groaned at the lamest comment he ever came up with.

Madge laughed. It was clear and bright and made him feel ten feet tall. He looked up to find her looking up at him. The smile made her look as carefree as on that Reaping Day so long ago. "Let's get back before another rumor about you spreads through the building." She slipped her arm into his, her hand looking so small on his forearm.

"I didn't spend a night locked in a closet with Johanna. She started that rumor as a prank."

"That's not what the video camera showed."

"Video camera?" Gale couldn't help but smile. Joking around with Madge Undersee was something he never thought he'd do in his lifetime. "I owe you an apology, Madge."

"What for?"

"For misjudging you."

"You're forgiven if you promise to never do it again?"

"Absolutely," he replied, his spirit lifting.

* * *

Madge and Gale were heading down the corridor when Gale saw an old friend coming down the corridor. He was about to raise his hand in greeting when Madge grabbed his uniform jacket and tugged him to her. "Wha…" His exclamation was interrupted by Madge Undersee's lips. Her soft, sweet and delicious lips. Gale hadn't kissed a girl in a long time and damned if it didn't feel wonderful to have _this_ beautiful woman throw herself at him.

His arms wrapped around jer waist and pulled her flush against his body. The fact that Castor was approaching was forgotten. All that mattered was the woman kissing him. Madge Undersee, the Mayor's daughter was kissing him, a boy from the Seam. As he prolonged the kiss, Madge moaned softly and a grin of triumph crossed his face.

Madge finally pulled away, gasping for breath.

"I'm not upset, but what was that for?" Gale had trouble catching his breath as well.

"Castor," she mumbled. "I sort of told him…" Her blue eyes wouldn't meet his.

"I see. You told him we were _friends_ from back home?" He waggled his eyebrows as a pink glow filled Madge's cheeks. Gale didn't know if he should be upset or not. Since he committed to looking to the future, he decided to be flattered.

"Something like that," she said. "I know he's your friend, but I just… I don't… He never listens and…" The petite blonde started pulling away, but Gale didn't allow it.

"Madge, if he won't take _no_ for an answer, I'll show him _no_ with my fists." A protective wave washed over him and his hold on her tightened once again.

"You'd protect my honor?" Madge asked, a small smile forming on her perfect lips. Lips that were swollen from his kiss.

"Absolutely," he replied, his eyes zeroing on her lips for a repeat performance.

"Gale, did you make Madge feel better?" Posy's voice interrupted.

"I think so," Gale answered.

"I don't think I've felt this good," Madge whispered, her face flaming. "Ever."

"Me either." Gale replied, pulling her against him. _To hell with my past with Katniss. Time to think about a future with someone else._

* * *

**A/N: I didn't know where this was going when I started, but it's a fun 'verse to play around with. Expect more drabbles in this AU. Let me know if you want more with a review or an alert. Thanks.**


	2. Rescue

**A/N: Thanks for alerts, favorites and reviews. They really do keep my enthusiasm to keep writing strong. **

**AU. Not related to last drabble. I will return to that one in the future I promise.**

**No beta so all my mistakes.**

* * *

"She should be here soon," Ryllan said as he took a swig of white liquor.

Gale shook his head and turned back to Thom and Bristol. Ryllan liked to lure innocent Town girls to the slag heap. Gale might have frequented the slag heap, but he never tricked anyone into going with him.

"Two bottles of Ripper's finest says you don't get a kiss," one of his friends said.

"Two bottles and I say I get more than that." Ryllan laughed and lowered his voice, but not so low that Gale and his friends couldn't still overhear. "I'll bring back her panties."

Laughter roared from the mostly drunken group.

"Pigs," Bristol growled. "Let's get out of here."

"I agree," Thom said picking up their bottle of Ripper's finest. "The company down here has really deteriorated recently."

* * *

Gale nodded and they moved further into the woods. The cool night air and bright moonlight made him feel relaxed for the first time in weeks. Training Katniss and Peeta, avoiding Thread and healing from his whipping took up all his free time, which was only late Saturday nights and Sunday. The rest of his life was the mines.

They hadn't moved too far when they heard Ryllan's enthusiastic voice say, "Hello, beautiful. I was afraid you wouldn't come." The girl spoke so softly no one could hear her response, but Ryllan laughed. "The music doesn't start until later. Why don't you have a seat with us and have a drink?"

"I'm going home," Bristol said as she dumped her drink and turned toward the campfire.

Thom looked at Gale. "We've been working for six twelve-hour days. Sleep is better than listening to those assholes ruin some girl."

"Agreed." Gale's family was asleep, so he could have some peace and quiet on the couch.

As they neared the fire, Gale saw the back of a blonde girl with Ryllan's arm around her shoulders. She was tiny, barely coming up to Ryllan's chin. Her hair was pulled into a fancy braid like the ones Prim always wore. Gale moved closer, noting the girl was standing as stiff as a tree while Ryllan kept tugging her closer.

Anger coursed through Gale. He saw Prim often, since she came to check on his lashes every week, and thought of her as another younger sister to protect. The thought of a scum like Ryllan rubbing against her or any innocent girl made him sick.

"Ryllan!" Gale growled. The little wisp of a girl next to him jumped and turned toward Gale. Bright blue eyes met his and a look of surprise caused her eyes to widen.

"Hawthorne," the younger boy slurred. "Get your own pretty girl." He laughed and turned toward his friends.

Gale's fist clenched. "I'm talking to you!" he bellowed. As Ryllan turned, Gale's fist flew. The crack and scream of pain were simultaneous. Blood spewed from Ryllan's broken nose.

Bristol laughed and strolled over to the fallen teen. "I'd stay down if I were you." The young man screamed again, holding his nose to stop the stream of blood.

"Anybody else want a piece of me?" Gale growled. Anger coursed through him, as well as relief. If they hadn't come back… Gale couldn't conceive of it and fury took over. He lifted his boot and stomped on Ryllan's free hand. Another scream pierced the air.

"What the hell, man?" one of Ryllan's cohorts cried.

"If you ever even look in her direction again, I'll tear your eyes out. Got it!" He released the hand and turned to the beautiful blonde before anyone could respond. His voice dropped and he let his relief show. "Let's get out of here."

"Why did you punch him?" Madge asked her voice full of shock.

"Because he only invited you here to lure you to the slag heap," Gale explained. He took her arm with his hand and motioned for her to walk with him.

"He said there was music," she replied.

"Don't you have enough music at your house? Katniss said you play piano."

"I do, but I love the sound of Seam music, especially fiddles and guitars." Madge looked up at him, her eyes sad. "I also thought…" Her voice trailed off. She tried tugging her arm free, but Gale didn't want to let her go.

"Thom and I can play music for you, Madge," Bristol said, stepping up on her other side.

"I didn't think you had much free time since you have to work in the mines so much." Madge looked from Bristol to Thom. "I also don't know where you live."

"How do you two know each other?"

"We met…" Bristol stopped and caught Gale's eye before continuing. "A couple months ago."

Realization dawned on Gale, Thom and Bristol must have seen what Madge did for him. His hand let go of Madge's arm to settle on the small of her back. He nodded, a smile spreading across his face.

"Is that something you'd like, Madge?"

"Yes." she smiled. "I'd love ot."

"Lead the way, Bristol," Gale said, nodding to his friend.

"Maybe you'll get a real treat and hear Gale sing," Thom said, laughter filling his voice.

"That would be a torture," Bristol replied.

"I promise I won't sing." He smiled and felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. His life had been a living hell since Katniss was Reaped. Besides the physical beating he received at Thread's hands and the emotional tempest Katniss put him through; it was amazing he knew what happiness felt like.

"You really want me to come with you?" Madge asked, her voice so uncertain that it ripped into Gale's heart.

"Of course," he reassured.

* * *

"Thank you for defending my honor," Madge said softly as they made their way to Bristol's house.

"Anytime." Gale kept his hand on Madge's back to help her from slipping on the icy roadway. Or that's what he told himself. "It's the least I could do for you."

Madge stopped and looked up at him. She barely brushed his shoulder. Her petite, delicate appearance made every protective bone in his body come to life.

"Do you know?" she whispered.

"That you risked your life to bring me morphling?" He replied causing her to gasp. "Yeah. My mother's not good with secrets like that."

Madge's mouth was open and her eyes wide. Her hands were twisting so much that Gale reached for them to keep her from hurting herself. "I will never be able to repay you. I only stayed away because I felt ridiculous saying, _thanks_. It wasn't enough. That you – a relative stranger – would risk your life in a blizzard to save a criminal…" He smiled. "I still can't believe it."

"What happened to you was beyond cruel. It was…" Her voice broke.

Gale let go of her hands and pulled her against him. Her hands slid around his waist and he rested his head on hers. The smell of flowers in her hair took him away from the smoking, smelly Seam street they stood on. "I hope you didn't see it." She nodded and a muffled sob came from her.

He pushed her back and lifted her chin with his fingers. His gloves had no tips on them for tying snares. He was glad of that fact so he could feel her skin. His eyes closed as he savored the soft texture under his callused fingers. When they opened, he saw tears reflected by the moonlight on her cheeks. _His own personal angel crying for his pain. "_I don't deserve your concern."

"But you do," Madge said, her voice stronger. She swiped her eyes with one of her hands. "You are self-less, strong and brave. There's nothing you wouldn't do for your family or _friends_." Her eyes dropped as did the other hand that was around his waist. "We should go. You don't want to be caught out after dark with me. Thread wouldn't believe we were friends."

"I'm not afraid of him and I really wish we could be friends." Gale wanted to say more, but he didn't know if Madge would believe him. Everyone in District 12 knew he and Katniss were close, but few knew that Gale already let go of the dream of her and him together. She needed the healing that Peeta gave her much more than Gale's anger.

"I'd really like that." Madge's smile shone into Gale's heart like a raging inferno.

"Me too." Without any thought, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. They were softer than her skin and tasted of chocolate. He pulled back before Madge could respond. His body acted without his mind being in control and it scared him.

"D-do you kiss all your friends?" Madge said so softly he could barely hear her.

He wanted to say something flip, but he couldn't. He stared into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen and smiled. "Only the really, really special ones."

* * *

**A/N: I know a lot of these scenarios have happened in other stories, but that's what fan fiction is about. We each have our own take on a similar theme. **

**I was in the mood for Gale to slug someone and this idea came to my head. Obviously, the **_**"I love you"**_** conversation with Katniss never happened.**


End file.
